


And in your dreams I shall walk beside you

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Community: hannibalkink, Dubious Consent, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 08:35:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5121830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will gets high by accident, and Hannibal takes advantage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And in your dreams I shall walk beside you

Jimmy Price threw up his hands in defeat. “I can’t work with him here,” he said.  
“How so?” asked Zeller though he knew.  
“He’s ruining everything you dumbass,” said Price and looked at the very high Will Graham who was looking at the wall with a bemused expression. Will had been dosed with a bag of drugs at a crime scene and now they had to babysit him.  
Beverly had checked his vital stats and made sure he was okay.  
Now he was singing a Justin Bieber song in a very high-pitched falsetto.  
Price covered his ears. Some things were too horrible to endure.  
“Call Lecter,” said Zeller. “He’s a doctor and a good friend.”  
“On it,” said Beverly and proceeded to do so.  
“The colors are so bright,” said Will. “They hurt my eyes.”  
“Your doctor will be here soon,” said Beverly.

*

Lecter appeared in no time, making Beverly wonder how quickly he must have cleared his schedule to come to Will’s aid.  
“Is he alright?” asked Lecter, concern in his tone.  
“He will be,” said Beverly. “Just get him off our hands and wait for him to be normal again. Whatever normal is for him.”  
Hannibal approached Will and looked at his beautiful face, now a tad pale.  
“Hanni,” he said. ”I’m so happy to see you. You are real aren’t you?”  
“Yes,” said Hannibal and took Will’ s hand and led him slowly to his car.  
*  
Lecter had cleared his schedule for the rest of the day, a chance like this was too good to pass up.  
Will Graham was freed from his inhibitions and completely in his hands.  
He was going to take full advantage of the situation.  
*  
“The ladder,” said Will. “is burning, fire all over, hellfire..”  
“Calm breaths, my Will,”said Lecter. “I shall give you a relaxant to soothe your mind.”  
“My mind never rests, Hannibal, it never shuts down, it's so full of impulses.”  
“I know. This will make it better.”  
He gave Will the drug, and hoped it would have the desired effect.  
*  
“You are a good friend. I feel better, more myself.”  
“Good.”  
“I feel fine..You are so calm, it makes me feel good. I love being with you. “  
“That’s good.”  
“I dream of you in my bed all the time..Is that wrong of me?”  
“No. It’s not wrong to dream.”  
“But the contents of my dreams..I feel your hands on me, your mouth on my cock, your cock inside me, you taking me and filling me with your come..”  
“Ah,” said Hannibal and looked at Will’s lovely, flushed face.  
He leant in and kissed the soft lips. Will opened to him and let him in.  
“Just like that,” he said. “This is a good dream.”  
“Is it a dream, Will?”  
“Yes. Best ever, no guilt about fucking my therapist..you will fuck me won’t you? I want that, even if it’s wrong.”  
“Why is it wrong?”  
“I sense a darkness in you, and it frightens me.”  
“There’s a corresponding darkness in you is there not?”  
“Yes. This is getting depressing Hannibal..let’s fuck..before I come to my senses and feel bad about wanting it.”  
Lecter nodded.  
The chance was too good to pass up.  
He moved Will to the couch, starting to undress them both.  
Will was beautiful in the light; his skin so soft and warm to the touch.  
Hannibal kissed his chest, and then his thighs.  
Will moaned and moved under him.  
“Just like that,” he said. “Take me.”  
“Oh I will.”  
Hannibal prepared him and moved his cock inside the tight heat.  
His thrusts shook the couch, and Will moved dreamily against him.  
“That feels good,” said Will, pushing Hannibal deeper inside him, licking his lips and sighing with content.  
He looked dazed with bliss, filled to the brim with his therapist’s cock.  
Even as he moved his mind was expanding, taking in eerie sensations, lights shining in his eyes.  
“If you are a beast, so am I, “ he breathed. “You will belong to me.”  
“I do, my love, I do. You and I shall do great things.”  
“Yes. Fuck me harder daddy.”  
Hannibal froze, and felt close to coming.  
“Do you want to be under my protection darling boy?”he said and thrust harder.  
“Yes, I do,” said Will and sucked on one of his lover’s fingers into his mouth, driving Hannibal closer to the edge, with suction and heat.  
They both climaxed, scattering pearls of come over the couch and their slick bodies.  
Will, dazed and full of odd impressions feel asleep.  
Hannibal lovingly cleaned him up, touching each part of him with a wet cloth.  
Then he covered the beloved body with a blanket.  
When Will awoke he’d explain why he was naked and on the couch.  
He wouldn’t remember their lovemaking, but his subconscious would retain pleasant impulses whenever Hannibal touched him.  
Will’s desires for him would be easier to control this way.  
He could easily bring all that to the surface again, and coax his love to see his way.  
He pressed a kiss to the sleeping man’s shoulder before going back to his kitchen to prepare dinner. When Will awoke he’d be fed a part of the drug dealer who accidentally doused him with chemicals. It was only fitting.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this prompt: A bag of drugs bursts in Will's face and he ends up high as a kite and giddier than anyone has ever seen him. Hannibal is called in to babysit and maybe be a bit of a horrible person and take advantage of the situation.


End file.
